With What They Lost
by Outcast001
Summary: The nightmare is over for many, but for Liechtenstein this is a cruel reality that she must live with, but who is this, familiar face that is the same yet different, in so many ways... last of the Liechtenstein WWIII series.


**Okay, this is the last one, final sequel, no more, the story is finished after this! Sorry it took so long but now it is finally the 1st semester holidays! So now I have more time to write my stories, like always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Well then, that settles that" Britain smiled while he shook hands with Liechtenstein, who smiled in return. The meeting was over and she would announce the official announcement that the war has ended.

When they discovered Russia's plan and ended it they explained everything to the other nations, they all agreed to end the war and have most of Russia's military power taken away. The nations that attacked Switzerland apologized and everyone gave her their support, even Italy apologized and explained everything but she told everyone that the moment she discovered that Russia was behind it all she forgave every single one of them.

She walked down the corridors with a relaxed and contented stance, her shoulders slacked and her pace languid, her ribbon swaying with her hair. She was wearing a dress this time; it was a larger version of the pink dress she used to wear when she was smaller. She stood strait and proud when she neared the balcony, ready to announce to the world then end of WWIII. Everyone cheered when she arrived, she put a hand up and they all quieted.

"Please, you should not cheer for me, you should cheer for the brave men and women who sacrificed so much to protect everything precious to them.

We pray for the ones we lost, for the ones in arms or in the arms of those they love, we pray that a dark time like this will never arise.

Do not hold on to your anger at the nations who were believed to be the enemy, because if that happens then we will not be able to move forward and history will repeat itself as it has done with these wars, try to understand one another and perhaps we will all heal and the scars will fade.

With that knowledge this war is finally declared to be finished!" she yelled and everyone erupted in cheers, or tears for some. Liechtenstein left the balcony with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_That's right, my wounds have healed and, perhaps, with time the scars will heal'_

Wiping her tears she went to her room and took her brothers rifle, she needed to go visit him if just for a short while.

"Hello big brother, have you been well? I hope so, as you've probably heard the war has finally ended so I can wear the ribbon you got for me" she smiled at the grave, lightly stroking the stone with her fingertips "I've decided, the people as well, I'm going to leave a stretch of land unoccupied for you in memorial of your memory, don't worry, it was given a 100% vote from the people" she continued to talk aimlessly, sitting by the gravestone she eventually fell asleep, leaning on the gravestone and the gun on her lap.

"E-excuse me?" a young boys voice echoed throughout her mind, opening her eyes she noted the dark sky, she shook away the her sleep and stared into strangely familiar green eyes.

"Y-yes!" she stuttered after a long pause, the small boy fidgeted at his white sleeves… wait, white sleeves?

The small boy was blonde and had the same hairstyle as her, he was small and was wearing the tell tale robe that signified a new country was born. This meant that this small boy was a country, so his homeland must be nearby.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, questions flying around her head as she tried to figure out how he came to be. There had been no declarations of independence and no new countries had been made during the war, so how?

"What's your name?" she asked, moving her position so her brothers' gun was on the grass and she was sitting on her knees.

"My name is Switzerland" he responded, Liechtenstein froze at his words. How could he be Switzerland? She closed her eyes and listened to her people.

"_Lets remake Switzerland!"_

"_The land Liechtenstein gave can be used for the country!"_

"_We were originally Switzerland's people, I'm sure everyone would love for our brother nation to be reborn!"_

'_The brother nation will be reborn!'_

When she opened her eyes again they were filled with tears, never before had a country died and then be reborn. It had never happened, until today. She smiled happily down at the small boy.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked pointing to herself, the boy's eyes widened before he nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah! Your big sister!" he smiled as he wiped away her tears "Why are you crying big sis?" he asked and she gently took his hand.

"I'm just happy, do you remember anything else?" she said, his eyes telling her that his history was not forgotten.

"I know that I used to be bigger, and stronger, and that you used to be my little sister but now I'm your little brother, I think that was because of a war" he muttered the last part, she tilted her head slightly at his words.  
_'That would make sense, not remembering one's death after being reborn'_ she wondered idly but quickly focused on the little boy.

"Well then, shall we go home, little brother? I'll make us a nice breakfast" she said, noticing the sun rising. Switzerland smiled and nodded, cheering at the prospect of a meal.

Picking up the rifle she settled it on her back before picking up her little brother she started walking to their home, turning back to the grave she stared at it for a long time, Switzerland already asleep in her arms. Closing her eyes she turned around and walked forwards, toward her new life.

Two Lives were lived. Now a third life is being lived, but this time nothing will tear it apart.

* * *

**How was the final sequel? I know it was a little short but that's pretty much how it went in my head... R&R so I can imrove in my other stories, and thank you for reading my stories!**


End file.
